


Perihelion/近日点

by Meetabigailx



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hollywood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Weirdo×Pervert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetabigailx/pseuds/Meetabigailx
Summary: Once upon a time when a  Weirdo and Pervert ran into each other's life- 'We were so close to each other'一次小怪胎和大变态的碰撞-我们曾靠得那么近





	Perihelion/近日点

**Author's Note:**

> 【CP: Rooney Mara×David Fincher/ Weirdo×Pervert组】
> 
> 文章名字及每章名称都来源于两人合作的电影<龙纹身的女孩>OST,除了第三章标题来自于<社交网络>OST。
> 
> 芬奇的Pervert指代来源于龙纹身幕后花絮中所说的“I have maintained that, people are perverts, that's the foundation of my career.”鲁妮的 Weirdo指代来自于Vogue专访中芬奇夸鲁妮“She is a weirdo, she is a great weirdo.” 出处见文末【reference部分】

【 Perihelion/近日点】

第一章： Hidden in the snow--隐于雪中 

1.1【瑞典-斯德哥尔摩， 2011年2月13日晚】

“我很荣幸能在这里宣布，英国电影学院奖最佳导演得主是---” 以电影《纳尼亚传奇》以及与 Derek Jarman的无间合作闻名的高挑女演员停顿了半秒，“《社交网络》的导演，David Fincher。”

十秒前才停歇的掌声又伴随着欢呼如潮般涌来，Tilda Swinton静静等待它们逐渐退去后，再次开口：“Fincher今晚不在场，所以我想让Jesse Eisenberg和Andrew Garfield上来帮他代领这个奖。”

镜头一切，伴随着应景的背景音乐“In the hall of the mountain king”，Jesse和Andrew--我的两位前同事们，一路小跑上去领奖。

这样说似乎更准确，只与我一起在片场共事了四天的Jesse和并没有在成片中和我同框、却在开拍初始私下和大家一起吐槽过导演过分偏执完美主义的Andrew，此时的两人一起挤在颁奖台上，为着发言顺序而有一番小小的争执。

我盯着电视屏幕上的他俩看。成片看了超过三遍，原声碟循环不下十次的我熟悉到任何一首背景音乐响起时，都能准确将其定位到片中的具体场景。BGM一响起，我眼前便自动浮现Winklevoss兄弟河上赛艇那一幕。渐入佳境的配乐，干脆而没有一丝废话的镜头剪辑，粗重的呼吸，难以避免的失败，每一帧都烙着David Fincher的印记。

最终，Andrew率先开口，“实际上，David Fincher导演很愿意来此领奖。但他现在正在异国忙于给我们所有人制作下一份‘礼物’。”Jesse紧随其后地接上他的话，“我们很荣幸能接受这一奖项，并将其带给我们难以置信般优秀的导演David Fincher，特别是这部电影看下来是如此费脑子，演员演起来更是费心费力。”

他停了停，镜头一转，台下《127小时》的导演Danny Boyle露出了然的笑容。

“另外，David希望感谢天才般的编剧Aaron Sorkin，因为他创作的剧本读起来和演起来一样折磨人。他还想感谢本片的制片人和电影制作公司，特别是他们允许David能以自己的方式来拍这部电影。谢谢你们。”

我看着他俩走下颁奖台，抬手关掉了电视，房间随即陷入一片漆黑与寂静中。

而我正好就是Fincher正在异国制造的下一份"礼物"。

\--------------------------------------------------------章内分割线------------------------------------------------------

在David的上一份"礼物"里，仅在片场与他相处四天的我所饰演的角色----Erica Albright却是整件故事的开端。

而Jesse和Andrew两人所扮演的Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin，则有意无意地延续了这一开端，并顺势以极高的代价将其转变成一件颠覆了传统社交方式的传奇---Facebook的诞生与壮大

有意思的是，本片几乎所有叫得上名字的主演都没有FB账号，当然，Justin Timberlake除外。

酒店的床柔软得一塌糊涂，我把自己狠狠摔了进去，同时重重地叹了口气。

 

1.2 【美国 洛杉矶 2011年 社交网络宣传季】

"我的天呐，祝贺你，Rooney。"Andrew向我毫不客气地咧嘴笑着。

“呃，Rooney。我不知道这是好事还是坏事，但我感觉David能再次造出像《社交网络》一样的奇迹，所以，嗯，祝贺你。”Jesse抓抓脑袋，脸上一开始浮现的纠结表情，最终定格在释然上。

“别听Jesse的，”Armie接住话头，丢给Jesse一个‘你小子真不知足’的眼神，“听我说，Rooney，如果你人生遇到第一个真正意义上的比赛就是十公里马拉松的话，以后任何困难都打不到你。呃，我是说，David虽然要求比较苛刻，但如果第一部真正由你主演的电影是他执导的话，你以后的路就会很顺，你懂我的意思吧。”他半鼓励半安慰地对我说。

呼------我叹了口气，“谢了，大家。” 其实我第一部担任主角的片子是一年前上映的《新猛鬼街》。啊，不提也罢，我真希望这部电影从未出现在我的履历里过。

刚宣布由我担任美版龙纹身的女孩女主角的时候，<社交网络>的宣传期还没过，我不得不留着由新片造型需要所剪的接近毛寸的短发，带着一身的穿刺、纹身，还有被漂白的眉毛，化着在社交网络里藤校乖乖女形象的妆参加各种活动。我能掰着手指数出这种事情一百个无聊的缺点，但不得不承认，能在这些活动中遇到之前与我在一个剧组共事的演员们，并和他们情真意切地聊上几句是少数几个能让我不心生厌烦，反而欢欣鼓舞的事情。

“所以你是怎么被David选上的？”Brenda凑过来好奇地问。

这个问题仿佛是平静水面上丢下的一枚石子，搅起了所有涟漪，一时间大家都来了精神，虽然不发一言，但一瞬间所有人眼睛里都开始闪耀着八卦的光芒。

“哦天，拜托不要用这种粉丝讨论爱豆八卦的眼神看着我，特别是这还和前几个月在片场刚刚折磨完你们的处女座导演有关。”我扶额。

试镜过程，给人以愉悦假象的噩梦之一。

我努力组织着语言，使这一过程听上去没有现实一样冗长而折磨人。

“前后我大概进行了13，4次试镜，从社交网络拍完放出选角风声起。刚开始我没太当一回事，直到试完一次镜之后去找了三本书看完，我才认真对待起这个角色来。顺便一提，在一大堆试镜名单中我不过是一个无名小卒罢了，但真正看到完整名单的时候，我反而想，等等，这些人都能来试试，我怎么不行呢？”

“喔--骄傲的橄榄球小姐[1]，当心你说话的方式，我们都多少知道哪些人的名字在上面。”Armie递给我一个意味深长的眼神。

“好吧，石油小王子[2]。事实是，你能想象到的任何人的名字都在上面，”我摊摊手，“总之都是一些很正常的试镜流程，拍定妆照，和Daniel一起念剧本，即兴表演啦什么的。只不过次数多得有些难以忍受。啊，记得那次大家去纽约给社交网络拍宣传照片而我缺席的那次吗？那就是是David告诉我我被选上的那天，当天下午索尼的新闻稿就发出来了。”我尽力将试镜过程最恼人的部分轻描淡写。

“奥——！”大家纷纷露出了然的表情。

“但我记得你那次是有事请假？”Brenda皱着眉头想。

“没错，”我叹了口气，被发现了，“他们说，Rooney，不好意思，我们还需要你来最后一趟，你得想个办法推掉其他安排。没办法，我只好用食物中毒的理由推了宣传照拍摄。”

事实是，已被漫长试镜折磨两个月的我当时正面目狰狞地对着话筒爆了个无声的粗口，但是一秒后，我还是保持着客气的语气说好，然后迅速瞎扯了个理由向杂志社请了个假。

“所以...外面所传的各种试镜细节是真的吗？包括那个，呃，你知道的，舔一支安装在男人下体的假阴茎？”Justin带着意犹未尽的表情小心翼翼地问。

“没错，都是真的。”我耸耸肩，感到精心堆砌的和平试镜假象在一步步崩塌。

一秒破功，大家纷纷投来同情的眼神。

"呃，我知道演员是要面对很多极端的情况，可是一上来就是这个，真有点把我吓到了。"Brenda倒吸一口气。

“老实说，我以为会更糟。”Jesse开口道，Andrew迅速转过头去瞪了他一眼，“毕竟这是印象最深的一幕，而且导演是David啊，他拍电影向来都是直奔主题，不多废话。”

噢Jesse，谢谢你的直率。我想起试镜名单上长长的一列名字，不知道自己是劫后余生，还是跌入深渊。

“不管怎么说，我觉得你会爱上David拍电影的方式的，呃，包括他绝不一条就过和不容忍一丝瑕疵的风格。”Jesse鼓励着我。

“没错，虽然我不太想承认，但我觉得我们最后都有点乐在其中了，个人来讲，我竟有点欣赏他这种逐渐把角色情感逼出来的方式。”Andrew一把拍上Jesse的肩膀。

毫不意外的，大多数人开始赞同地点起头来。

好吧，从<社交网络>片场第一天起就开始欣赏导演的Rooney Mara，我觉得你也会乐在其中的。

 

1.3 【美国 洛杉矶 2011年 宣布结果日】

是什么时候开始喜欢上和David一起合作的感觉呢？我把自己抛入回忆。

不，我也拿不准，可能是那次拍了99遍的著名酒吧分手戏，也可能是在片场呆了一天后拖着一身疲惫向他告别后的拥抱。

十月份的Summervile带着波士顿北部的稀薄寒意，“我真的要走了，David，谢谢你。”我上前给他一个道别前的拥抱，接近二十厘米的身高差使得我不得不稍微踮起脚。真冷，靠近的时候我忍不住拿手用力蹭了蹭他的背。

“再见，谢谢你，刚才真是太棒了。”David对我眨眨眼，“才拍了九十九次，我们已经很节制了。LA见，回去好好睡一觉吧，Rooney。”

我回以微笑，转身离开。

\--------------------------------------------------------章内分割线------------------------------------------------------

事实是，我在接到最后一个试镜电话后，走进导演要见我的房间之前，一股奇异的预感就升腾了起来，那种你仿佛预知到之后会发生什么、却难以解释的超能力紧紧抓住了我，我的第六感迅速把接下来将要发生事情的剧本传输给了大脑。

“哈喽，Rooney。”David如预料版的坐在房间中间等我，手里拿着一个iPad，“我们做出了决定。”他停顿了一下，给予我一个缓冲的时间，好让双方等待那一刻的到来。

“半个小时之后，索尼将会发布新闻稿，宣布由你出演Lisbeth Salander。”

叮----一只无形的金属棒敲响了放置在灵魂深处的瓷器，清脆的回音证明了一切的真实。

“你有半个小时的时间考虑接不接受这个角色。这是一个绝无仅有的机会。同时，我想让你知道，Vivien Leigh一辈子到哪里，大家记住她的角色多半只有Scarlett O'hara。[3]”他把iPad递给我。

”Rooney Mara已被选中扮演Lisbeth Salander，她将和Daniel Craig一起出演美版<龙纹身的女孩>....  
......她之前的作品有<坦纳大厅><青春大反抗>，她出演的<社交网络>将于今年十月登陆院线。”

我接过iPad，从头到尾仔细而缓慢地核对了一遍，确定没有任何字面和事实意义上的问题后，我将其还给David。

“我加入。”一个干脆利落的回答。

会有什么损失呢？在经历了难以忍受般漫长的试镜后，我以为我的演艺生涯就会因此停滞不前。你看，你既没有获得这个角色，也没有什么好的新试镜在前方等着，机会来了，你有什么理由不抓住它呢？

话音刚落时，他眼中闪过的一丝惊讶是如此细微，我差一点点就错失捕捉。

“很好。”他保持着进门时的面无表情拿回iPad，当着我的面点下 ‘发送’ 按钮。

“那么，Rooney，做好忍受一年变态的准备吧。”

 

1.4【瑞典 斯德哥尔摩 2011年 强奸戏片场】

【16:17】

"好，再来一遍。"命令来自David。

Yorick[4]冲上来，把拼命挣扎的我用塑料束带绑住双手，随后躲过奋力挣踢的双腿，借助体格优势猛力将我面朝下按在床上，将四肢分别绑在床的四角上，塞住我的嘴，顺便一把扒下裤子。

接着，正如之前我们拍的数十次一样，约里克从后方骑上我，边解裤拉链说出那句毛骨悚然的台词：

"我忘了问，你喜欢肛交吗？"

被压制住的我动弹不得，只得从喉咙里发出绝望的闷哼，用尽全力将自己反复砸在床上，试图挣脱，然而所得结果只不过是手腕上更深的疼痛。

“我们歇一会儿，然后再来一遍。”David摘下耳机。

他坚持把那幕臭名昭著的强奸戏放在开拍不久的摄制日程里，“相信我，尽管你看上去很Salander，但是这一幕有助于你更加进入角色。”

我低头隔着衣服感受了一下前两周才穿的乳环，对他挑挑眉[5]。

再来一次，再拍一遍。

你要随便揪住片场一个工作人员，问问导演最爱说那句话，没有一个人会给出其他答案。

【16:28】

中间休息时Yorick欲言又止，“Rooney...”

"你最好不要对我说话。"我起身慢慢把裤子穿上，"我不想把布曼想成有丝毫同情心的生物。" 我避开他的眼神, 转身扭头就走。

我脸上糊满因为流泪而花了的妆，在补妆间隙时极度渴望一根香烟。

"呀，Rooney，你的手腕有点勒肿了，我去叫医生。"服装组的Jennie解开护腕时惊呼。虽然剧组对这场戏早有准备，手腕和脚腕上都有避免勒伤的防护，但抵不住现场实拍时的各种突发意外。

David的眼神在解开护腕的一瞬间飘过。

“想来一根烟吗？”

“不，Lisbeth想杀了Nils Bjurman。”

“后勤组的Herman有不错的货，他就在那辆蓝色的车旁边。”他看了看手表，“三十分钟以后拍开拍，足够补好妆和享受一根烟”，Fincher把耳机戴上，走开去和摄影组讨论起了角度问题。

好吧。吸烟是刚开始为进入角色才开始的准备工作，要知道我之前从不抽烟喝酒。

“Abby，”我等他走一些远，叫来我的助理“能麻烦你去找下后勤组的Herman，向他要根烟吗？”

【23:05】

"卡！" 场记板发出清脆的敲击声对于不知在床上捆绑、压制了多少次的我而言宛如特赦。

终于拍完这场，我累到没力气张嘴欢呼，如同真正经历过那些粗暴对待的Lisbeth一样，浑身酸疼，带着手腕的勒伤，身体直往下坠。

“Abby，给Mara小姐穿好衣服。”David指挥着我的助理。

"拍得好极了，Rooney，你表现得就像被人类混蛋狠狠虐待的弃兽。“他在离开等我穿好裤子的拍摄房间时忍不住回头称赞我一句。

可闭嘴吧你，我疲惫得只想翻白眼，你以为我是被谁折磨至此？还有什么，Mara小姐？别告诉我你是认真的。我几乎可以在脑中复刻出他张口发出这句称谓时的偷笑。

【23:30】

“Mara小姐，我送你回酒店。”Abby拿来一件长款羽绒服给我披上。

“噢天，Abby，别听David的，叫我Rooney就好。”我摆摆手，把羽绒服穿上。此时，还在摄影组讨论的Fincher探出头来，“麻烦什么人给Rooney拿杯喝的，谢谢。”

不知道哪里跑出来的工作人员递给我一杯热饮，我吸了一口，老实说，并没有喝出是什么，倒是沿着杯壁传来的温度给了我些力气。

“嘿，鲁妮。”

“嗯？”低头研究到底在喝些什么的我一抬头就发现David已经站在面前，“是热牛奶。”他说。

“...啊？”我持续掉线中。没办法，一天拍15个小时的强奸戏实在令人没法在收工后仍保持精气神。

“它能让你好好睡一觉，”他上前拍拍我的肩，“别想什么素食的事情了[6]，你今天做得很棒，把它喝了，回去好好睡一觉吧。”

我大力啜了一口热乎乎的液体，这叫什么？奥对，牛奶，还是热的。我保持着呆立的姿势，傻乎乎地盯着这杯热牛奶看。我不需要你，热牛奶，实际上，我只想扮演一只黏人的考拉，紧紧挂在离我不到一米远的David身上，瘫死在他宽松、敞开的怀抱里，一句话也不说，因为我实在太累了，而他一定能理解这一点。

但我一动也不动。

“谢谢你，David，谢谢你午夜之前让我回酒店。”而我只憋得出这句话来，攥着那杯热牛奶。

“嘿，kid,”他总算伸出一只手给了我一个告别拥抱，“回去早点休息。”宛如一年前在波士顿北的Summervile那个随意的拥抱。跃过他的后背，我的余光扫到Cean，David多年的女友与合作伙伴，正在和场记谈论些什么。“我们明天还有得拍呢。”他补刀。

“噗--！”我松开他，扮了个鬼脸，和Abby一起离开了。

【次日2:35】

我睡不着。

准确的说，是我稀里糊涂昏睡过去后，又在凌晨清醒过来，这次，最能让我从Salander这个角色的压抑中脱离出来的《玩具总动员3》也救不了我了。我盯着屏幕发呆，心中升起一股执念，就是不想睡觉。

就在此时，我的耳朵捕捉到了门口的脚步声。

扮演Lisbeth Salander的好处也是坏处之一，就是潜移默化地继承了她的敏锐和警觉。

门外刚刚有人经过。我心里一万个肯定。

他是谁，想干嘛？我确定门已反锁，无人能进入伤害我。

然而直觉来得气势汹汹，身体比大脑反应得更快。

“...David?”我脱口而出。

话音刚落我便吓了一跳，于是我小心翼翼从床上下来，轻手轻脚地走到猫眼处张望。

门外空无一人。

执念消失了，于是我迅速爬回床，抬手关掉电视，翻身睡觉。

************************************************【第一章完】*******************************************

 

第二章 One particular moment-一个非比寻常的时刻

2.1【瑞典-斯德哥尔摩， 2011年冬季，拍摄后期-Irene Nesser戏份拍摄现场】

【9.30am 戏前化妆造型阶段】

天，我讨厌这个伪装身份。我撩撩金色假发，摆摆头，感受那些所谓奢侈品首饰挂在身上的负担。

“不敢相信我居然穿着裙子，”我伸手指指身上的大衣，脚上的高跟，还有各种叫不出名字的耳环项链。“这个，这个，还有这个，我知道它们可能贵的要命，可我讨厌这些漂亮玩意儿。”

“Rooney，放松些，你太入戏了。”服装设计Trish整理了下我的衣领，拍拍肩膀以示安慰。

“信托基金小孩[7]，我以为这会是你更熟悉的世界。”David从一旁探出头来，意味不明地嘲笑我。

我麻溜地给他回了个白眼。

要我解释多少遍，尽管父母都出身于橄榄球世家，但作为同辈众多个孩子中的一个，他们并没有想象中的富有，我不但没有什么自己的信托基金，连学校也上的公立，就连每年圣诞聚会的时候，我都不能打包票把所有亲戚的名字和脸对号入座。但不得不说，良好的家庭氛围给了我一种在面对复杂娱乐圈环境的底气，至少在迎接许多潜规则和挫折时，我还有勇气说不。

“可去你的吧，David。”我毫不客气地回嘴。

他耸耸肩，“十分钟以后开拍。车站见”

好吧，车站见。我和Trish交换了一个“老板这样我能怎么办”的无奈眼神。

【10.30am 拍摄间隙】

“看看这排柜子，多么宽敞。”David在车站一排白色的寄存柜前踟蹰着，等着有人接话。

我一眼看穿他的企图，并且不介意陪他玩这个游戏，“我觉得我刚好可以钻进去。”

“真的？”

“当然。”我作势就往底层柜子走去，下一秒，我已倒退着把半个身子塞进柜子里了，老实说，柜子有点黑，要半蹲着才能完全没入。

“你会放我出来的对吧，David，你需要我来拍完电影。”已经完全钻入柜子的我伸出头来，半开玩笑半认真地问他。

“当然。”他伸出手准备关上柜门，“别吓坏了。”

随着一声轻笑，“砰---”柜门关上了。

老实说，我所走过到目前为止的人生中，感到害怕和孤独的时候数不胜数，但此时，在苏黎世车站的一个封闭柜子里，我却感到莫名心安。甚至不用担心David不会打开柜子，因为我知道他就在柜门外等着我发出一丁点响动后迅速打开门，露出Fincher式坏笑，然后揶揄我，“哈，kid，你怕了吧。”

我静静等待着，实际上，独自待在黑暗里的每分每秒都让我觉得愉快。

时间一秒秒过去，而我一次次计算着我和David的距离，现在他在哪里？柜门前，摄制组，还是食堂？我还能在这一方快乐的小天地呆多久？

“吱--” 光明泄入黑暗中，随之而来的还有一只伸出的手，有光从门外倾泻下来，那只手上覆盖的毛发闪耀着金色。

“出来吧，Rooney。” 这声音宛如归乡一般让人觉得亲切、着迷。

于是我伸出手，被他一把被拉入光明。

************************************************【第二章完】*******************************************

 

第三章 Eventually we will find our way--最终我们会寻得各自道路

【美国 洛杉矶 2011年 龙纹身的女孩 宣传期 】

“很好，Rooney，下巴往里收一点。Daniel，试着微微把嘴角上翘，很好。”

高亮的闪光灯不停闪烁，穿插着微弱但连续的快门声，还要仔细聆听摄影师的指令并调整姿态。电影宣传期一点不比电影实际拍摄要轻松。我想。

Daniel经过几部007的磨练早已对此习以为常，只要摆出James Bond的架势扮酷即可。导演则一副David Fincher式的派头听从着摄影师的指令，只有我，一个之前参与的所有电影预算加起来都没超过五千万的新人，对这些繁复的流程感到有些不适应，并想早点收工走人。

“奥，David，向Rooney靠近一些，对，向你的左边稍微侧一点。”

快门伴随着闪光灯迅速重复着，我猜镜头一秒要捕捉我们十次。

“我们要拍到什么时候?”休息间隔的时候我低声问Daniel。

“拍到他们觉得满意为止。”他低头喝了一口咖啡。“其实我有点困了。”他承认。

“奥天。”老实说我有点想哭，拍了整整一上午和一下午还没有令人满意的照片，“那你觉得哪种会是他们想要的效果呢？”

“我也不知道，可能是第一张，可能是一张都不是，最后只好明天再拍。你看，这就是我们所处这一行的规则了，没人知道何时，何地，何人是对的，大家都有点跟着感觉走，等待着对的时机和人，或者任何其他对的东西。任何确定的事务，不在最后确认的一刻都可能被取消。”他认真地盯着我看，“不过，你会很快习惯的。”

“是吗？”我有点犯迷糊，但隐隐感觉Daniel可能要夸我。

“没错，Rooney，直觉告诉我，你会在演员这条路上走得很远的。你第一个真正的职业导师是David，我是说，你们是完美的搭档，他一直擅长挖掘演员身上不为人所知的潜能，甚至连他们自己都没有认识到。从某种意义上来说，你们相互成就。”

“啊？”我有点没反应过来。

“Daniel，Rooney，开工啦。”不远处，化妆间里有人招呼我们过去。

“你不妨一会儿突发地做些小动作，说不定会找到拍照的感觉。”他放下手上咖啡，拍拍我的肩膀。

远处的Fincher给了我一个意味不明的微笑。

那好。

\--------------------------------------------------------章内分割线------------------------------------------------------

最终，下午的拍摄不到半个小时就结束了，得益于拍摄过程中我突然把右手伸了出来，遮住了坏笑着的导演的大半边脸。

而提议的始作俑者则显得有些懵逼，“我没想到你的动作这么大。”Daniel事后对我坦诚。“不知道怎么的，我觉得David一点儿也不惊讶，你们真的不是商量好的吗？”

我摇摇头，“不过,我觉得David也应该谢谢我提前结束了这种宣传折磨。”

"你们有默契地吓人。"他总结道。

 

【美国 洛杉矶 2012年02月27日 奥斯卡颁奖礼 】

“所以你决定和Charlie[8]去？”在决定颁奖礼参与人的时候，我妈妈问我。

“嗯，没错，还会有下一次的，我保证，妈妈，下次我一定带Kate去。”我努力地让自己用谦虚的语气说着这些并不谦虚的话。

“我担心的不是Kate，”妈妈摇摇头，“你们以后都会有不少这种机会的，Kate不会对你的选择生气，要是换作她，她也会带Max[9]去----尽管两个人还是你做的媒，我的天，<社交网络>这部电影真是我们家的幸运之源。啊，我要说什么来着，请不要觉得受冒犯，我觉得，Charlie像是你的第二选择，你表现得好像希望有其他人和你一起去一样。”

我的脸马上红了，同时尽力掩饰着语气里的慌张，“没有其他人了，妈妈，Charlie就是我的第一选择。”

“奥。”她叹了口气，而我试图弄懂她话里的意思，“那么好好享受吧。”她给我一个鼓励的微笑，“Rooney和Mara家族[10]都为你自豪。”

我总算松了口气。

\--------------------------------------------------------章内分割线------------------------------------------------------

我得老实承认，奥斯卡没完没了的红毯和派对对我來说很无聊，特别是要坐在礼堂里困4个多小时，且大多数参与者的手机都被建议寄存在一边的小储物室里专人看管，以保证参与者的专注。

果不其然，我并没有得奖。说实话我并不在乎，以我的资历，提名学院奖就相当于中奖，况且，光参与这部电影的拍摄就很让我愉快了。

“Rooney，”Charlie以为我没得奖不太高兴，于是努力逗我发笑，“你表现得像是有人在座位上放了烧红的烙铁似的。还有，你看了Vogue那期采访吗？”

“什么？”我一下从昏昏欲睡中清醒了过来。

“Daniel形容你和导演的工作关系古怪得很，Fincher还夸你是个伟大的怪胎。”

“奥，”我笑出声，“‘伟大的怪胎’，谢谢你把它理解成David的夸赞，你知道这些杂志就喜欢断章取义，光刊登大家想看的，这也是我从不看自己采访的原因。”

“但我觉得这可能是Fincher对人最高的赞扬了。”他认真地看着我，重复了一遍自己的观点，错误地以为这句话安慰到了我。

可能吧。我想，但是无论如何，我都清楚David对我欣赏的态度，就像......就像两个怪胎在正常人的世界分别呆了太久，最后总算机遇巧合地撞到了一起，发现自己不是唯一的小怪兽一样。孤独一下被解开，温暖涌进心房。

“失陪了，我要去趟卫生间，牛奶喝多了。”我玩笑般捏了捏Charlie的大腿。

“当然了，全场唯一喝热牛奶的小怪胎。”他对我做了个鬼脸。

\--------------------------------------------------------章内分割线------------------------------------------------------

我刚离开，就有一旁的工作人员过来补上因我离开而空缺的座位。与之前所说不同，确定Charlie在和邻座寒暄后，我迅速转了个方向，走向储物间。

“麻烦拿下我的手机。”我在几乎只有我和工作人员的空荡储物间说道。

“好的。”他很快找到，迅速递给我，“Mara小姐，”就在我准备接住离开时，他顿了顿，欲言又止。

“嗯？有什么事吗？”我停住。

那位工作人员有些涨红了脸，“我不知道这个时候说这个是不是合适，但我觉得，您演得特别出色，”他磕磕巴巴地继续说着，“就是，您知道的，龙纹身的Lisbeth Salander，我觉得您值得一樽小金人。”

“谢谢。””不管他的话是否仅为客套，我的好心情却是真的提前降临了，“实际上，我觉得有一个人更比我有资格获奖，而他甚至没有得到提名。我来拿手机就是想和他说这个。”我挥挥手机，向他表示谢意。

关上洗手间隔门，我打开手机，给David发了一条短信。

“原谅我现在才说这些，我一直觉得你值得更多肯定。还有，谢谢你把我带到这里。”

有些话现在不说，以后再无机会表明。

我在落款措辞上纠结了一会儿，最后还是打上了“爱你的，Rooney。”

按下发送键后一秒，我仿佛千万斤重担卸下，马上倚在隔间上长舒一口气，大不了以后仍装作客客气气地往来，戴着面具相见好了。不知怎的，我捂住嘴差点哭出声来。

不到半分钟，手机震动了一下，是David的短信。

“Hey, kid, 没得奖别难过，我保证还会有下次的。以及，你是我见过的最伟大的怪胎。

爱你的，  
一個 变态 David Fincher”

************************************************【第三章完】*******************************************

 

【彩蛋】

"Rooney，你的电话。"助理在拍戏间隙把手机递给我。

“Hey，Weirdo。”右耳处传来David的声音，我呼吸一窒。

“David？你知道我不喜欢打电话交流的。”

“我当然知道，就像人们谈起我时，总会说‘那个喜欢拍很多遍的导演’一样。”他在电话另一端哈哈大笑，“我最近有一个项目，CK的香水广告，我觉得你很合适演。”

“所以你又开始干老本行了，David。”我平静地说，“我开始怀疑这个香水是魔鬼辣椒味的，看上去不起眼，吸一口却辣到肺里的那种，听上去是不是很Salander？”

耳机里传来他止不住的大笑，“奥，Rooney，你简直可以去兼职给SNL写段子了。”

“那么，说正经的，你为什么会觉得我是适合的人选呢？”我觉得自己就像节日里向大人讨糖吃的顽皮小孩，狡猾地先不说出自己的意图，一步步等到对方等不及了，把一大把糖撒过来吃个饱。

“你就是很合适。”David倒没有上钩，把问题又踢了回来。

"你知道的，我从来不觉得这些玩意儿能代表些什么，除了要花不少钱买以外。"我不着痕迹地又把球踢了回去。

“没有什么能代表你，Rooney。”他罕见的停顿了几秒，“这就是我选择你的原因。所以，你加入吗？”

你早就知道答案了，David，你知道我永远不会拒绝你。我差点脱口而出，正如我多年前接受Salander这个角色的时候你眼中一闪而过的惊讶，当时的你没料到我居然这么快地接受，即使我们仅有之前四天片场的交情。

“我当时应该对你友好些，而不仅仅是重复‘谢谢，再见’这样的客套话。”我记得你在接受interview杂志采访时眯着眼说这段话的神情，你不经意地扫了我一眼，'我希望我们能早些认识对方，在一切都没有开始之前，在身边伴侣还没有与我们相遇之前。'这就是我当时从这句话和他的神情里解读出的一切。

我闭上眼睛，给出了双方都心知肚明的答案。

“我加入。”

Fin.

 

【Reference】  
1.Vogue采访：Rooney Mara: Playing with Fire  
2.Interview magazine采访：ROONEY MARA AND DAVID FINCHER  
3.英国电影和电视艺术学院奖，社交网络导演获奖，Jesse&Andrew代领  
4.【花絮】龙纹身的女孩.2011.大卫·芬奇  
5.鲁妮玛拉CK Downtown香水广告  
6.Rooney Mara imdb-trivia part  
7.David Fincher imdb-trivia part  
8.The girl with the dragon tattoo imdb trivia part  
9.The social network imdb trivia part

【Note】  
[1]Rooney Mara父亲一方的玛拉家族掌管着美国橄榄球队纽约巨人队，母亲所代表的鲁妮家族，同样是橄榄球届的大牌家族，掌管另一支橄榄球豪门匹兹堡钢人队，她的叔祖父Dan Rooney则担任过美国驻爱尔兰大使。  
[2]Armie Hammer的曾祖父则是大名鼎鼎的美国石油大亨和慈善家阿曼德·哈默。  
[3]即费雯·丽（Vivien Leigh），英国电影和舞台剧演员。1935年，费雯·丽出演了自己的第一部影片《欣欣向荣》，凭借在电影《乱世佳人》中饰演的郝思嘉获得第十二届奥斯卡最佳女主角奖。  
[4]Yorick van Wageningen,饰演片中强奸了Salander的监护人的演员，本身人不错。  
[5]Rooney身上的乳环是真的。  
[6]Rooney本身是一个素食主义者，但不清楚喝不喝牛奶。  
[7]Trust fund kid: Growing Up As A Rich Kid,意为生来就很有钱的富二代，此处打趣Rooney身世。  
[8]Charlie McDowell, Rooney当时的男朋友  
[9]Max Minghella, Rooney亲姐姐Kate当时的男友，两人是Rooney在<社交网络>片场介绍认识的。  
[10]Rooney的名字取自于父母双方的姓氏，也代表了两家橄榄球豪门。


End file.
